The present invention relates to model railroads. More particularly, the present invention relates to control and motor arrangements for use in model trains.
Model train systems have been in existence for many years. In a typical model train system, the model train engine is an electrical engine that receives power from a voltage that is applied to the tracks and picked up by the train motor. A transformer is used to apply the power to the tracks. The transformer controls both the amplitude and polarity of the voltage, thereby controlling the speed and direction of the train. In HO systems, the voltage is a DC voltage. In Lionel(copyright) systems, the voltage is an AC voltage transformed from the 60 Hz line voltage provided by a standard wall socket.
Some conventional types of model train systems are susceptible to performance degradation related to track irregularities. For example, uneven portions of the track can cause the model train to intermittently lose contact with the track, causing power to be inadvertently removed from the train. Unwanted stopping can result. In addition, upward and downward grades in the track can cause the model train to travel slower or faster than desired due to the effects of gravity. Moreover, certain model train systems fail to adequately simulate the effects of inertia. For example, in some systems, when power is removed from the train, the train stops moving immediately. By contrast, real world trains do not stop immediately when brakes are applied. Accordingly, in some model train systems, play-realism is reduced by these sudden stops.
According to one embodiment, the present invention is directed to a control and motor arrangement for use in a model train. The control and motor arrangement includes a motor, configured and arranged to generate a locomotive force for propelling the model train. A control arrangement is coupled to receive speed information from the motor and is configured and arranged to provide a control signal to the motor for controlling the speed of the motor.
Another embodiment of the present invention is directed to a control and motor arrangement for use in a model train. The control and motor arrangement includes a motor, configured and arranged to generate a locomotive force for propelling the model train. A control arrangement is configured and arranged to provide a speed control signal to the motor generated as a function of speed information received from the motor. The control arrangement is further configured and arranged to provide the information received from the motor to a sound control arrangement.
Still another embodiment of the present invention is directed to a control and motor arrangement for use in a model train. A motor is configured and arranged to generate a locomotive force for propelling the model train. A power arrangement coupled to a model railroad track used by the model train is configured and arranged to supply power to the control and motor arrangement. A command control interface, which is a radio control interface in the preferred embodiment, receives commands from a command control unit, which is a radio control unit in the preferred embodiment. A process control arrangement, responsive to the command control interface, is configured and arranged to control a rotational speed of the motor in response to rotational speed information received from the motor. A motor control arrangement is responsive to the process control arrangement and is coupled to receive power from the power arrangement. The motor control arrangement generates a magnetic field for driving the motor. A sound information arrangement receives rotational speed and positional information from the motor and provides the rotational speed and positional information to a sound control arrangement for simulating railroad sounds.
The above summary of the present invention is not intended to describe each illustrated embodiment or every implementation of the present invention. The figures and the detailed description that follow more particularly exemplify these embodiments.